Journey of the Pure Book 1: A Whole New World
by Tyranitar01
Summary: Dragon types are sometimes regarded as the most powerful Pokémon in the history of the world. I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Any Pokémon can get extremely powerful if it is trained well, it depends on the willingness and determination of the trainer. Dive into a whole new world with Will Aspear as he appears in a whole new world. (Prologue up). Pairing undecided (poll).


**I'M SO EXCITED! Finally, I am starting to write my first published story. I feel great and ready to write for you guys. To those of you that saw my preview, it will start with the preview and continue from there. Just in case you haven't, let me make one thing clear. I will not make my OC character overpowered, I have thought of a lot of ways to make his life as hard as possible (hehe).**

**In other news, I still don't know what the pairing is going to be and before you complain about me putting a Pokémon on the list, there is a reason for that and you will see why if you read on...**

**Finally, it seems a bit depressing at the beginning but don't worry, there won't be many depressing bits in the story!**

**So, hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Prologue**

...Dragons...

...Proud...Mighty...Fearless...

Dragon types are sometimes regarded as the most powerful Pokémon in the history of the world. I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Any Pokémon can get extremely powerful if it is trained well, it depends on the willingness and determination of the trainer. Take Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, for example, after the many years spent travelling and training with Ash, Pikachu has become extremely powerful. This proves my point.

However, I am not saying that Dragon types are not powerful (before anyone starts to argue with me), in fact, Dragon Types, with the proper training, can get to be some of the most powerful Pokémon in existence. But, this power comes with a curse. Because of their strength and fearlessness in battle, they are some of the most sought after Pokémon in the world. Evil organisations such as Team Rocket plot to capture them and use them for their evil deeds.

Unfortunately, when these criminals have exhausted their uses, they are left to die. Most of the time, they do die, but, occasionally, a pure-hearted person will come along and discover one of these amazing creatures.

...And that... is where our young hero comes in to the story...

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Bryce Johnson slammed my head against the solid brick wall at the back of my school. I could feel a warm liquid travelling down my neck, but at the time, I couldn't care less. All I cared about was when this torture was going to end.

"That will teach you to mess with, you little piece of shit!" He growled in my ear, his 'friends' sniggering at my misfortune behind him.

Suddenly, he dropped me to the ground and I could faintly hear footsteps. I tried to open my eyes and see what was going on but my vision was wet and blurred from my teary eyes. I eventually gave up and slowly let my eyelids close.

...Then... it all went black...

Before I continue this (so far) depressing story, I think that I should probably explain a bit about who I am and what's going on. First off, I get bullied. I think that it would be pretty obvious to you now. Secondly, I have no friends. They are all too scared of Bryce to even come near me. Finally, I am an orphan who has been sent to live with his aunt and uncle since before I can remember. I never knew my parents; I was told that they died when I was very young. To top it all off, my only living relatives despise me; they resent the fact that the authorities forced me on them. I am basically a slave, ever since I could walk properly I have been forced to serve them at meal times, carry the laundry to the laundry room and other various tasks. Now that I am older, of course, I am forced to go to the supermarket to get food and other necessities. I have a feeling that once I am old enough to drive in 3 years time, they will be sending me on even more journeys! And, to put the cherry on the cake, they are going to kick me out the day I turn eighteen!

Now, you may think that, after 18 years of torture, I would love to leave them and start a new life, right? But, I would basically be homeless. I had gone to primary school, but they refused to send me to secondary school as apparently there were 'too many jobs that needed doing' like buying alcohol for them (did I mention they were alcoholics?). I remember crying all night the day that my 'foster parents' rubbed it in my face that my future consisted of homelessness and starvation. So, after reading all that, I think that you can agree with me that my life is shit.

**Phew, so there's the prologue. There's not much more to say other than please remember to choose out of May, Leaf or Latias (all will be explained) as a pairing with my OC on the poll on my profile page. Also please review and follow the story.**

**See ya next time,**

**Ty**


End file.
